Whiskers and Rosepetals
by TheUnknownAuthoress
Summary: Postseries. A predator stalks the grounds of Genkai's temple, and its sights are set on Kurama. But why is everybody laughing?


Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfiction. It's short, it's silly, and it may be ooc, right? Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters therein. I wrote this solely for my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours.**

WHISKERS AND ROSEPETALS

_The predator watched as the group of four settled down for a rest after hours of hard work. Perfect. The four had been training since early morning. Now, in late afternoon, they were exhausted. It seemed they had let their guard down as well._

_Keeping low to the ground, she slowly crept closer. She had been at this for some time, painstakingly masking her movements to get into striking range. It was difficult, but it would be worth it._

_She froze suddenly as she accidentally stepped on a dry leaf. Had they heard? She watched carefully for any indication. She almost sighed with relief when she realized they hadn't. They hadn't picked up her scent when the wind had changed directions briefly, either._

_Her tail twitched in excitement as she finally came within range of her desired target: the redhead, Kurama. The fox spirit with the musical voice and the wonderful, enticing scent of roses. Soon. Soon, she would have him in her grip. She licked her fangs in anticipation._

_She unsheathed her claws and crouched in a ready position. When Kurama turned his attention to one of his comrades, effectively turning his back on her, the moment had come. She let out a primal snarl of triumph and attacked._

OoOoO

Yukina smiled as she prepared a large meal. Kazuma and the others had been training since early morning, but she guessed from the quiet that had overtaken the sounds of battle that they had stopped for a rest, if not for the day. She knew they would be hungry, having missed lunch, and hoped they would enjoy the meal she was-

" Aaaaaah!" She dropped the plate she'd been holding.

_'That sounded like Kurama!'_ she thought, as she ran outside to see what had happened.

She found a puzzling scene. She noted in passing that they had indeed stopped training, but that wasn't her real concern. Yusuke and Kazuma were. The two of them were on the ground, holding their sides and laughing hysterically. Even Hiei, perched in the branches of a nearby tree, was smirking. And the object of their mirth? A very flustered-looking Kurama, who was holding Kazuma's cat, Eikichi, by the scruff of her neck.

"Kurama, are you alright? I heard you scream." She said furrowing her brow in confusion.

That set off a new round of laughter from Yusuke and Kazuma, who had just started to calm down.

"Yes, Yukina, I'm fine," Kurama sighed. He looked embarrassed.

"What happened?"

Kurama sighed again. Ignoring his two friends' laughter he explained. "It seems Eikichi was practicing her hunting skills." At Yukina's continued confusion he added, "Apparently, she decided to stalk me, but I didn't her until she pounced on me."

Yukina nodded in understanding. "And that's why you screamed," she said. Kurama flushed in embarrassment and nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you're not hurt," she said, smiling now that she knew everyone was alright.

"Thank you, Yukina. That's more than I've received from my other 'friends' here," he said glaring at Kazuma and Yusuke accusingly. Kazuma had the courtesy to look mildly ashamed, but not Yusuke.

"You should've seen it Yukina, it was great!" he said with a grin. "The way he shot up off the ground-" He was unable to finish as he yelped and leapt up himself, thanks to a previously unnoticed plant latching on to his backside with newly grown fangs, courtesy of Kurama.

"You were saying?", the fox purred.

"Aww, come on, Kurama, have a sense of humor!" Yusuke cried, prying the plants jaws loose. "I was just –"he broke off, noticing several other plants starting to converge on him. He looked from the plants to the now-smirking fox, gulping when he noticed the now gold eyes. He stared at Kurama-or was it Youko?- a moment longer, then glanced back at the plants, and bolted.

Yukina giggled as she watched Yusuke run off, closely pursued by Kurama and his plants. The boy never learned.

She turned to tell Hiei and Kazuma of the meal she had prepared, only to find Hiei was gone. Probably to watch Kurama punish Yusuke.

She shrugged. She could still enjoy a quiet meal with Kazuma, after all.

**Fin**

A/N So? What did you think? If you'd like to give me any advice, correct my spelling, or maybe, give me suggest ideas for other stories, that'd be great! Just hit the Review button, and thanks. On the other hand, if you're just going to flame me because you thought it was stupid and a waste of your time, don't bother. You'll just waste more of your time, and mine as well. We don't need that.


End file.
